Meredith Sorenson
Meredith Sorenson is de ex-vriendin van Byron Montgomery en was student aan Hollis College, waarna ze les heeft gegeven (invaller) op Rosewood High School. Ze heeft Rosewood verlaten wegens haar psychische gezondheid en Byron heeft zijn relatie met haar beëindigd. Ze werd gespeeld door Amanda Schull. Verhaallijn Meredith |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftIn een flashback van Aria zien we Meredith voor het eerst: Aria komt met Alison een steegje in waar de auto van haar vader geparkeerd staat. Hij zit achterin te zoenen met één van zijn studenten: Meredith Sorenson. Aria's vader drukt Aria meerdere malen op het hart dat ze niets tegen haar moeder mag zeggen, het was een eenmalige fout, hij had er spijt van en het zou niet meer gebeuren. To Kill a Mocking Girl Meredith verschijnt weer in het leven van de familie Montgomery, als ze Byron weer bezoekt voor een 'aanbeveling'. De Montgomery's zitten op een terras en Byron introduceert haar kort aan Aria. Meredith vraagt aan Byron of hij haar bericht heeft ontvangen. Na het gesprek met Byron, probeert ze een gesprek aan te gaan met Aria, maar Aria is kortaf tegen haar. Ze lacht intens naar Byron en hij lacht terug. Meredith vertrekt voordat Ella weer buiten is. Meredith wordt dan vrienden met Ella. Ella introduceert haar aan Aria, maar Meredith zegt dat ze elkaar al ontmoet hebben. Ella nodigt Meredith uit voor haar opening die nacht. Wanneer Ella weg is, confronteert Aria Meredith met de affaire met haar vader en vertelt ze dat ze iemand anders moet vinden, omdat haar vader niet beschikbaar is. Meredith komt toch nog opdagen op de opening, tot Aria's ontsteltenis. Aria vraagt haar of ze vergeten is waar ze het over gehad hebben. Meredith zegt van niet en zegt dat dit geen middelbare school meer is, dus dat Aria hier niets in te zeggen heeft. Ze vertelt Aria dat ze kan doen wat ze wil, pakt het glas van Aria uit haar handen en loopt dan naar Byron en Ella toe. Can You Hear Me Now? Meredith verschijnt weer in de flashback van Aria, als Aria Byron en haar betrapt in de auto. |-|Seizoen 2=' The First Secret' Aria bezoekt haar vaders kantoor op Hollis College. Ze wil een bericht voor hem achter laten als ze Meredith ziet liggen op zijn bank, met blote voeten. Ze ligt een boek te lezen. Aria is niet erg verdenkend - deze aflevering is een flashback en ze heeft dus nog geen vermoedens - maar ze vindt het gedrag wel vreemd. Als Byron terug komt in zijn kantoor, drukt hij zijn verrassing uit als hij Meredith daar ziet, maar reageert hier koel op. Aria schrijft het feit dat de student in zijn kantoor op de bank ligt toe aan het feit dat haar vader zo cool is in de ogen van zijn studenten. In dezelfde aflevering zien we de beelden van de flashback van Aria weer, dat zij haar vader betrapt met Meredith terwijl ze zoenen in de auto. De precieze datum was dus kort voor Halloween 2008. Als Aria thuis komt, laat Byron Aria weten dat hij haar meerdere keren had geprobeerd te bellen, waarschijnlijk om te voorkomen dat Aria een woord zou zeggen over de affaire tegen haar moeder. Hij vertelt dat Meredith uit zijn klas zal vertrekken en dat hun relatie beëindigd is. Hij vraagt heel expliciet aan Aria niets te vertellen aan haar moeder - wat Aria onbegrijpelijk vindt. Uiteindelijk zegt Byron tegen Aria dat hij de keuze respecteert die Aria uiteindelijk zal maken. |-|Seizoen 3=' Blood Is The New Black' Meredith verschijnt weer, in de tweede aflevering van het derde seizoen. Ze komt op sollicitatiegesprek op dezelfde school als de Liars zitten, tot Aria's ontsteltenis. Het wordt later in een flashback duidelijk dat Aria en Alison terug zijn geweest naar het kantoor van Byron om bewijs te vinden van het feit dat Meredith en Byron nog steeds samen waren. Ze vinden dan een oorbel, waar Aria geschokt en boos over reageert. Alison stelt dan voor om het hele kantoor over hoop te halen en ervoor te zorgen dat haar vader zou denken dat het Meredith was. Alison vindt dan een tweede oorbel. In het heden, geeft Aria toe aan Byron dat zij en Alison het kantoor overhoop hadden gehaald. Dit leidt ertoe dat Byron zegt dat Aria haar verontschuldigingen aan moet bieden aan Meredith. Terwijl Aria en Meredith praten, geeft Aria de oorbellen aan haar, en ze legt uit dat ze die gevonden had onder de kussens van haar vaders bank. Meredith vertelt Aria echter dat dit niet haar oorbellen zijn. Stolen Kisses Byron vertelt Aria dat Meredith mag gaan lesgeven op Rosewood High. Dit maakt Aria onzeker en ook Ella maakt zich zorgen. She's Better Now Meredith verschijnt als nieuwe docent van de Liars, omdat hun vorige docent zwanger was. Ze vraagt Aria, samen met de andere Liars, na de les te blijven omdat Aria haar telefoon aan had. Meredith helpt op de marathon race. Ze gaat in de voorraadschuur nadat ze een bericht heeft gekregen om iets te pakken. Wanneer ze echter naar binnen gaat, sticht iemand brand. Byron zegt dat ze behandeld is voor haar verwondingen en wat pijnmedicatie heeft meegekregen naar huis. Byron heeft haar ook gevraagd of ze bij hem thuis wil verblijven, maar omdat Meredith denkt dat Aria en de andere Liars hier achter zitten, vond ze het geen goed idee. Mona-Mania We zien Meredith terwijl ze naar Aria en Ella staart door het raam van Ella's klaslokaal, waaruit blijkt dat ze zeer waarschijnlijk denkt dat Aria haar moeder heeft vertelt over haar betrokkenheid bij de brandstichting. Ze confronteert Ella hiermee, maar Ella vertelt haar te stoppen met het trekken van conclusies. Meredith en Byron hebben ruzie, welke fysiek wordt op het moment dat hij haar verbrande arm pakt - waarop Meredith vertrekt. Ze onthult aan Aria dat Byron haar de pagina heeft gegeven die in Aria's kamer lag, en dat hij haar bezocht heeft op de nacht dat Alison "overleed". Meredith probeerde hem te overtuigen niet naar Alison te gaan, maar hij ging toch. De laatste keer dat Meredith in deze aflevering in beeld is, is ze medicijnen aan het kopen voor Aria, die koorts heeft. Ze vraagt Aria om het geheim dat ze vertelt heeft niet verder te vertellen. Misery Loves Company Meredith zorgt voor de zieke Aria. Ze doet zich vriendelijk voor, maar al snel wordt duidelijk dat ze medicatie in Aria's thee doet en stiekem aan het zoeken is naar de dagboekpagina's. Als Aria hier achter komt (Alison verschijnt in haar droom en vertelt dit), probeert ze het huis uit te komen. Aria komt erachter dat Meredith haar opgesloten heeft in haar kamer. Ze gaat terug slapen, waarbij ze een scherp stuk spiegel vasthoudt om zichzelf te beschermen, maar wanneer ze wakker wordt, staat Meredith over haar heen gebogen met het scherpe stuk spiegel in haar hand. Als Aria ontsnapt en face-to-face tegenover Meredith staat, slaat Meredith haar bewusdteloos en brengt haar naar de kelder. Emily en Hanna gaan kijken hoe het met Aria gaat omdat ze Meredith bij de apotheek hebben gezien en Aria haar telefoon niet meer opnam - daardoor vertrouwden ze het niet meer. Ook zij komen bij Aria in de kelder terecht. Als Byron thuis komt, vertelt Meredith dat Aria weet van hem en Alison. We kunnen aannemen dat Meredith Rosewood verlaat, aangezien Byron vertelt dat haar hele appartement leeg was nog voordat de politie arriveerde. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Meredith wordt genoemd door Byron, dat ze veel problemen heeft die niet opgelost zijn en langere tijd haar medicatie niet heeft ingenomen. Op dit moment wordt ze daarvoor behandeld. Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 8/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Can You Hear Me Now? |-|Seizoen 2= * The First Secret |-|Seizoen 3= * Blood Is The New Black * She's Better Now * Mona-Mania * Misery Loves Company Relaties *'BYRON MONTGOMERY:' hebben een affaire gehad en een relatie. **Eerste relatie (affaire): ***'Begin:' Nog voor The First Secret. ***'Einde:' Nog voor Pilot. ***'Reden:' Alison en Aria hebben het kantoor van Byron overhoop gehaald en Byron geloofde dat het Meredith was. **Tweede relatie: ***'Begin:' Blood Is The New Black. ***'Einde:' Misery Loves Company. ***'Reden:' Meredith heeft Aria opzettelijk mishandeld in een bizarre poging om Byron te redden. Quotes Aria Meredith: What's her story? Hanna Meredith: Meredith? Her name is Meredith. Ew, that's not even a cute girl name. I'm seeing big pores and mousy roots. Meredith Aria: Listen, sweetie. I'm not in high school. You don't have a say in this. Meredith: I'm applying for an open teaching position. Oh, don't worry, hon. I won't put you down as a reference. Foto's ...